The One With Russ
"The One With Russ" is the tenth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on January 4, 1996. Plot Monica is back with Fun Bobby, whom the guys find really funny. However, after a night hanging out together, the empty wine bottles standing on the table are too much to go unnoticed; the thing is that not one of the guys drinks more than two glasses, which leaves only Fun Bobby as the remaining drinker. This brings to the fore the fact that Fun Bobby has a drinking problem. When Monica points this out to him, he quits drinking, but his new, not-so-funny stories bring out a more serious problem in him - he's only funny when he drinks. Monica doesn't want to be with creepy, sober, serious Bobby, but at the same time she can't let him fall off the wagon, so she starts drinking herself. Rachel starts going out with Russ, a guy who is in every way the identical copy of Ross. Everyone sees this in him, except for her and Ross, who classifies him as a complete jerk. Ross is at a loss to see what Rachel can ever see in him, unaware of the uncanny number of similarities there are between him and Rachel's date. When the two start bickering, Rachel becomes aware of the common features Ross and Russ share. Following a bad review of a play he was in, Joey contacts Estelle to try and get some better work. She gets him an audition for a part on Days Of Our Lives. However, he confesses to her that he's under the impression of definitely getting the part if he sleeps with the network casting lady. She calls the network and confirms this to him. Joey mulls it over, fearing that his whole acting career could take the big step forward only because of this fling. Fun Bobby tells Monica that she has a drinking problem, and that it's hard for him to stay with her. Chandler and Ross give money to Rachel and Phoebe as they have lost the "Monica-and-Fun-Bobby-won't-break-up" bet. Just a little later, Joey comes to tell everyone how he refused his part on Days Of Our Lives as he didn't want to sleep with the network casting lady. After walking out on the casting lady she catches him at the elevator and offers Joey an even bigger role on the show as recurring character Dr. Drake Ramoray, which he has accepted. He goes to shower, and Ross and Chandler win their money back from the girls. At the coffeehouse, a devastated Russ tells the guys that Rachel dumped him, when Julie enters with a bunch of Ross' stuff. Russ notices Julie; she notices Russ, and a spark of passion flows between the two. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt Le Blanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller/Russ Supporting Cast Vincent Ventresca - Fun Bobby June Gable - Estelle Leonard Scott Stewart ' - Waiter 'Lauren Tom - Julie Crew Directed By: Thomas Schlamme Written By: Ira Ungerleider Trivia General * This is the final appearance of Lauren Tom as Julie in the series. * This is also the final appearance of Vincent Ventresca as Fun Bobby. *When reading the reviews about his last play, Joey says he's "been doing this for ten years". However, in "The One With The Butt" (S1E7) he says he's been acting for six years. *This is the first time Phoebe has said that Ross (or Russ in this case) reminds her of Bob Saget: in "The One In Vegas, Part 2" (S5E24), she thought Ross had dressed up as him. *Despite being played by David Schwimmer, the character of Russ was credited at the end of the episode as being portrayed by "Snaro". David Crane joked that Snaro was his Croatian friend. It later turned out that Snaro actually was a tribute to his friend, but is also David's alias. *David Schwimmer is the second person from the main cast to play two characters, the first being Lisa Kudrow. Goofs *When Estelle pulls out a cigarette, you can clearly see that there is no tobacco in the tubes. Actually, the cigarettes are upside down so what you are seeing is the white filters. * When Monica is reading one of Joey's reviews she says "See page 153", however she actually mouths 155. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Category:Friends Episodes